The present invention relates to golf carts, and more particularly to an angle-adjustable folding frame assembly for a golf cart.
The frame assemblies of golf carts are commonly made folding collapsible so that golf carts can be collapsed to reduce their storage space when not in use. Furthermore, the handle of the frame assembly of a golf cart may be made telescopic for fitting users of different heights. However, simply shortening the handle cannot change the angle of the body the golf cart relative to the handle. Therefore, an angle adjusting device must be installed and connected between the handle and the main frame of the golf cart. However, an angle adjusting device for this purpose is expensive and inconvenient to operate.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an angle-adjustable folding frame assembly for a golf cart which eliminates the aforesaid problems. According to the present invention, the angle-adjustable folding frame assembly comprises a handle having a handle connector at one end pivoted to the handle bracket and wheel bracket on the main frame of a golf cart, a first locating member made to slide on the handle and having two positioning rods, a slide block connected to the first locating member and moved to slide on the handle connector, a spring stopped between the handle connector and the first locating member, and a second locating member affixed to the front end of the main frame and having two spaced retaining grooves for alternatively receiving the positioning rods of the first locating member in holding the handle in a first or second working position. Simply pushing the first locating member toward the handle connector, the positioning rods are released from the second locating member, and therefore the handle can be turned to the collapsed position. When the handle is turned from the collapsed position toward the second locating member, the positioning rods will be guided by the curved guide grooves on the second locating member into either retaining groove.